Cratos
Cratos is one of the T.A.S.K Force's Elite Special Agent and Solo Deadly Alliance. A former brutal assassin from the Gendo Army now a rouge assassin after he realized them of doing injustice. He killed his former rival and claimed his true weapon, the Blade of the Great Formed One, and slaughter anyone who gets in his way. He allied with Dinosaucer Strike Force in his journeys and sometimes on battles and missions. 'Profile' Born from unknown but only he can remember that he was raised by his abductors when he was taken away from his village. Years of training to becoming of the assassin, Cratos was sent to assassinate one of the official members of Jurassic Allied Coalition Forces and the entire Allosaurus 27th Battalion. After many mission carried out, he has become aware of his mysterious past when he was sent to eradicate the tribesmen at the Temple of Patagonia and retrieve the relic within the temple. At the temple, he battles the tribesmen guarding the temple and defeated them but soon when looked to their faces, he secretly realized that he was one of them and decided to free them later once he complete one last mission. As he entered the temple with his “commanding officer”, he passed several traps and tests and reached the altar room where the relic is held. When he reached the altar with a relic, he shot his commanding officer and took the relic until it turns out that the relic was the ancient weapon, the Blade of the Great Formed One, and the blade itself chose him to redeem himself as a rouge assassin and mercenary. When he gets out from the temple, he killed all of his former comrades and freed the tribesmen. After he freed his kind, he started to go alone and face his true enemy but he must pass his trials in order to redeem himself as a "free warrior" such as survival test and tending the baby carnotauruses. After his trials have passed, he goes to settle the score once and for all by destroying the Gendo's Elite Assassin Division where he was taken in the past and literary killing the entire 27th Gendo Elite Army Battalion. His redemption is seemed to be recognized by the Dinosaucers Strike-Force and was offered to be a member of the team or the secret member of the Patriot Star but he refused and went go on all by himself while the other group of rouge assassins from unknown made him as honorary member if it's necessary. But on that day on December 2012, Cratos was offered by the CIA T.A.S.K Force as their Elite Special Agent. 'Personality' Cratos is strict, stubborn, and relentless cold-hearted serious character. He cares nothing for them but he has to do the hard way to do something about it in order to complete his own mission. He's also a careful planner, Cratos entered the battle one single strategy: kill them all without hesitation and kill his targets as well. 'Powers and Abilities' Although he has no magic but he has a Aura which allows him to become the unstoppable killing warrior machine and uses his instinct to find something useful to hide in shadows, creating surprise ambushes and traps and follow his targets. But with his Aura Power, it gives him a raw strength to overcome his enemies as they feared him, making them into panic. Along with non-Auras, he has a great instinct of survival, fighting to survive by hunting, and the incredible martial art fighting techniques from the Carnotaurus Tribe. 'Inspirations' - The Blade of the Great Formed Ones is named after the Carnotaurus. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:Future Deadly Alliance Category:Solo Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Elite Special Agent